


Undo the Dark

by Desna1



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Pradeshverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desna1/pseuds/Desna1
Summary: Lucy was never rescued from Boras grasp. Sold to slavers she is shipped finally to Pergrande as a slave to the Gladiator pits. Beaten, starved and praying for death she is thrown into the cage of the deadliest most ruthless Gladiator Pergrand has ever known, The Dark Eagle.





	Undo the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlasphemousOrder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlasphemousOrder/gifts).



Tempted by Collide, the conjure one mix was playing while I wrote this...

 

She huddled at the back of the room, the rags that barely covered her thinning body no longer bothered her. Curled in on herself facing the back wall, none of the other women had reason to hit, kick, bite or harm her. She no longer fought for food or water, no longer tried to talk to anyone, she’d learned her lessons.

Now she sat and wondered why sometimes. Why she’d been so stupid. Bora had promised her Fairy Tail, but had delivered her into hell.

First he’d charmed her again, she’d known, and her mind remained hers but she’d been unable to fight or resist. He’d taken her, dragged her into the bedroom beneath the main deck. Shoved her dress up and torn her underwear from her and looked her right in her eyes as he’d spread her legs and taken her. Held her hips, grunting as he’d rammed himself into her repeatedly for what felt like hours.

“You like it, you know you do...even if you don’t you better fucking learn to love it because Pergrand only cares about how well you can bear children, so you better wrap your legs around something that matters and hope you get pregnant.” He’d laughed. The whole trip to Bosco he’d fucked her every chance he got, then the slavers had her, and since she wasn’t a virgin, she’d been sold to Pergrand, the virgins got sent to Seven and Bellum, where cults liked to use them for things, Pergrand took the ones that looked like they’d live a while, Lucy was healthy, fleshy, wide hips meant good babies, they believed male children were more likely from a woman with wide hips, so she’d sold.

A Gladiator keeper had bought her finally, and she’d found her way to Skyreach stadium in Romell, the capital of Pergrande. She’d learned women were worthless here, wombs and nothing more, worth no more than the male children they produced. Her only hope of lasting long here was to get a gladiator to impregnate her, that was what she had been reduced to.

She learned how to scrub down the gladiators, when they came in from their fights they were chained and had to be washed down, the blood and gore cleaned from them, checked over for injuries. If they were minor, salves were applied by the bathers, major they were sent to the doctors. 

She learned not to take her eyes off them too, a moment of carelessness, dropping a sponge, had resulted in her getting slammed into the bars behind which Pergrands wealthy watched the Gladiators being bathed, and while the wealthy beautiful men laughed, she was raped against those bars by Crellis, one of the high ranked Gladiators.

He didn’t cum inside her though, instead letting go all over her after dropping her to the ground, if he had, she’d have been taken to special quarters and fed and cared for until it could be determined if she’d gotten pregnant or not.

The women all tried to get the best Gladiators to take them. Few ever did though.

The doors rattled, the guards were coming to get the women who would be given to the winners of the evenings events. Lucy just tucked her legs in better, trying to muster some warmth, they didn’t bother with her, not since the other women had started beating her, not wanting her curvy figure and wide hips to take away from their chances. None of the Gladiators wanted women covered in welts and bruises.

“Come on Goldy.” A guard snapped and she was grabbed, she lacked the strength to fight, lacked the will too, and staggered along finally falling in behind the other two women chosen, holding back lest they turn more than hateful looks on her.

The other women were tossed into cages, their screams soon filling the air within moments as the Gladiators they were thrown to took what they wanted from them, which often was slow painful deaths so the men could let off their frustrations, nobody cared if they did, they might get a beating for it, but that would mostly be if they made a mess killing the woman they were given, the guards hated cleaning up gore in the cells. The guard chuckled, grabbing her arm. “Dark Eagle for you, fucking filth, he likes you women though, twisted bastard, doesn’t just rut you pigs,maybe he’ll like you more since you’re so fucked up.” The guard sneered and threw her through the door into a cell.

It was a heavily re-enforced one, and Lucy fell painfully to the floor, panting weakly, afraid to look up. The Dark Eagle, the top winning Gladiator at Skys Reach, she’d heard his name chanted every time he fought. He was said to be brutal, deadly, killed every person who tried to lay with him. This was probably the end for her. Finally. She’d see her mother soon, wasn’t sure how she’d explain how she had stupidly thought she could outmaneuver a guy already charming women into spending time with him, how she’d lost her virginity to him, and been raped and beaten and sold as a slave to die in a gladiator pit.

All because she’d wanted to be a mage. Well...at least she wasn’t dying in Duke Everlues bed.

“Come here.” A soft voice ordered and she looked up. The Dark Eagle stood above her, she’d never seen him before, he didnt look like the other Gladiators, no genetic enhancements, no...this man was purely the product of good parents, naturally blessed.

She’d heard the guards talk about his beauty, that he was the finest “Piece of ass” in Pergrand, but then they’d bitterly mention he killed everyone who tried to take him, had killed two senators and countless guards...they all had a healthy respect and well earned fear of this Gladiator.

Yet the Amethyst eyes that met hers were far from cruel, they were detached, carefully guarded, but his full lips curved a little in an encouraging faint smile as he looked at her. Long mahogany colored hair fell down his back and all down his right side was the Boscan clan marking that had earned him his name, a black eagle. A ruby glinted in his right ear, and she wondered how he managed to keep it. Gladiators were only a little better than women in how they were treated, kept to fight, to entertain the masses and to become the sex toys of the super wealthy and affluent, who loved nothing more than the thrill of fucking one of them, to take pleasure from something so deadly and powerful.

Her rags had been stripped from her, and she knew how bad she looked, somewhat emaciated, covered in filth, bruises and welts. She had held her own for a time, but finally the women had all ganged up on her to teach her her place.

He stood naked as well, not allowed to wear clothes usually, sometimes they would give the gladiators skimpy little wraps to cover themselves, but the wealthy liked to walk the catwalks above the cells and look down at the Gladiators, stare at them while they jerked off. She’d seen it, even now three such men were above this cell, watching them, one already gripping himself and stroking his length.

“I said come here...please.” He whispered again, low, so she barely heard him, low enough the men above couldn’t hear.

She crawled to him, not sure she could stand, and he dropped to a knee, pulling a basin over that was filled with steaming clean water. It was given to him to clean himself, the baths weren’t always thorough, and he’d needed a couple of stitches, so he’d be provided with steaming medicated water for a couple of days while he recovered from his latest fight.

The Dark Eagle belonged to the Kings nephew, and the man took immense pride in his fine Gladiator, his cell had a clean mat to sleep on, clean toilet and there was a tray full of delicious incredible looking food the likes of which Lucy hadn’t seen in months. Her usual fair was stale bread, dirty water, and occasional old almost turned meat and molded cheeses she could scrape the mold from and find little bits safe to eat. She rarely ate daily, the other women didn’t allow it.

Right now the Dark Eagle had a tray that could have fed all 15 women in the large cell Lucy usually lived in for a few days.

He was powerfully built, well muscled, over 6 feet tall easily and had a face that made it so even though he killed senators, guards, anyone who tried to force themselves on him, he was still kept, because he was so desperately wanted by all the right people, enough of them that the fantasy of having him was enough to make him worth the price he came with.

He wore magic canceling and draining cuffs too, and Lucy was amazed at seeing so many of them on him. One on each wrist, both ankles and around his neck. She wore only the one on her ankle, and it was enough to keep her depleted and her magic out of her reach, her keys all in requip storage….probably forever now.

Bora had slapped the first one on her, letting her come out of the spell he had on her so he could enjoy her screams and pleas for him to stop, to let her go while he’d tied her up into all sorts of lewd positions so he and his friends could fuck her. By the time they had reached Bosco she’d been grateful she had taken her thirty day birth control because she’d been fucked so much there was no way she wouldn’t have gotten pregnant, day and night around the clock, once he’d started sharing her his cronies hadn’t let her rest, her a few other girls kept in the bedroom, endlessly relentlessly used until they made the slave harbor just off the shore of Bosco.

The slavers then had rinsed them off and then, to test the merchandise, the slavers had raped them over and over until Lucy had grown numb and had stopped crying and begging them to stop.

In Pergrand though, she’d rarely get touched, the men prefered other men, women were less important than dogs unless pregnant.

But the men who had taken her hadn’t cum in her body, no, they pulled out and covered her in their release, so even though her birth control was long gone, she’d not gotten pregnant.

She gasped when the Dark Eagle touched her, pressing a soft clean cloth warm from the water to her skin he’d started washing her and she had more than not resisted, she moved to help him, it felt so good, the heated water filled with healing herbs and pain soothing medicines going to work on her battered body.

“I’m Zen, my name is Zen.” He said in a whisper.

“Lu...Lucy” She responded, keeping to the barely spoken whisper like him.

“I always clean up who they bring me, so take advantage of it. I won’t hurt you Lucy...I...I see what’s happening to you...I can...help.” He offered softly and she looked up at him and realized what he meant when he slid a hand over to caress her side. For him there was real risk in his offer, he was deadly, and untamed, he didn’t allow the wealthy to have their fun with him, they wanted his offspring badly, and if someone like Lucy bore a male child, they would likely kill Zen because they would think they had a good replacement, an infant they could raise to be more accepting.

“Please…” She whispered back.

He barely nodded and took a cup from the tray, poured some tea into it and gave it to her, she drank it down greedily, too desperate for the soothing liquid to be embarrassed. He refilled it twice for her then put some warm soft bread into her hand that she gratefully ate, along with some delicious dried meat, fruit and cheese. When she had eaten her fill, for the first time since Bora had taken her, he started touching her and she eagerly moved into his gentle hands.

She had never planned to be willing with anyone, but as soon as his lips were against hers, his hands moving over her so gently, she wanted him, needed him, the pull so strong it left her breathless and she couldn’t imagine why. With all she’d been through, she should have been shutting down, trying to distance herself again from her body, but instead she was reaching for him, kissing him back, greedily pulling at him and pressing into his touches needing more.

It had been so long since anyone had touched her in any way that wasn’t brutal, he was gentle, sought her pleasure, dipping his head to suck at her breasts, teasing them so wonderfully she felt her body heat up.She was laid back on the soft mat and learned then what pleasure really was in a mans arms. Zen didn’t fuck her, he made love to her. She wanted him, wrapped her legs around him as he came down and moved between her thighs, gently grasped her hips to lift her as he slid into her and for the first time ever, she was dripping wet and heated when a man entered her. 

The intimacy, the closeness, she wanted more of it with him, was desperate for it, it made no sense at all, she didn’t know him at all, he was just a slave like her, nothing special, a good fighter, nothing more. Yet he wore 5 magic canceling, draining and sealing devices...was he really just another Gladiator, that much on her would have killed her in minutes, but he was still strong, healthy, Gods his body was heaven, he was built like a God and as he moved, hips working a delicious rhythm, lips teasing hers, hands so careful in how and where he held her, mindful of all the bruising.

“Ze...Zen…” She breathed, her whole being wrapping around him as he drove her body far from the pain she lived in and showed her reminded her there was a heaven above because he took her there and...shortly after she arched her body in ecstasy, he came, buried deep inside of her, his hot seed filling her body and she heard the men excitedly speaking above them, a guard rushing off to inform Zens owner that the Eagle had bred a woman.

He didn’t stop though, ignoring the men, ignoring even the initial purpose of what he’d done. Lucy felt perfect to him, the moment he’d seen her he’d been drawn to her, and that had never happened before. He’d meant to help her as soon as he saw her, as beaten and battered as she was if he didn’t she wouldn’t last much longer, a simple matter, he just had to have sex with her, cum inside her and his owner would go nuts, buy her and set her aside hoping she got pregnant, he’d likely see her daily for a while too, his owner hoping he liked her enough to keep breeding her and she’d be protected, fed, given medication, she would regain her strength and be able to fight better.

But once he started kissing her, touching her, and she was touching him, her hands sliding over him, he couldn’t get enough. Pulled her up as he sat back on his heels and kept her moving, moaned when she pushed her hands into his hair and pulled it, yanking his head back so she could kiss his neck, she started riding him, and he leaned back on his hands, tilting his head back and letting her have him, heard the men above groaning and making envious noises watching a woman take what they would give fortunes to taste,

He didn’t care though, let them watch, to hell with them all, he wanted this woman to take every bit of him, offered himself, worked to please her, for hours he and Lucy pleasured each other, and each time he reached his end he made certain it was inside her, even pulling himself from her mouth and pulling her to him, thrusting into her to cum. He saw his owner arrive, the man smiling more and more as Zen kept going at it with the little blonde slave.

“Don’t remove her, keep her in there with him, give them more food, drink...I’m not letting this pass, if I can get offspring from him I’m damn well doing it.” He said harshly to the guards “If one of you so much as touches her I’ll have your damn arms cut off and feed you to the tigers myself.” He snarled.

So busy watching Zen work, bend the slave girl over and take her, they watched his wings come out and bet each other over whether he’d kill her or not, but their eyes couldn’t leave watching him entering her, seeing that gorgeous body work to pleasure another each wishing it was them on their hands and knees. They didn’t see the wing dip, the razor sharp feathers clip away Lucys ankle manacle. Something in Zen had been unable to stop, he usually hid his wings, only called them when he absolutely had to, he felt, now...this had to be done, Lucys magic practically cried to him to free it. So, he freed it, and once he did, Gods he realized why he was so drawn to her and her magic made love to him more than her body could, sliding through him, trying to coax his up.

He almost mourned being unable to respond, he couldn’t risk cutting his own manacles, if they saw it they would flood the whole area in toxic gas to contain him, knowing it wouldn’t kill him but would just subdue him, Lucy and all the others in the wing would die though and he couldn’t risk that, not even to answer the sirens call of this womans magic.

Lucy lacked stamina, too depleted by starving for so long, and when she finally gave out, passed out, Zen laid her back on his sleeping mat and curled around her. He usually did with the slaves he chose to indulge in, so he knew it wouldn’t be seen as different, the only thing he’d done differently was cum inside her, something he’d never done, even when women had tried to get him to, sometimes he was even tied down so a wealthy nobles daughter could hopefully get impregnated by the best Gladiator Pergrand had ever seen, he would manage to avoid it, or...he flat wouldn’t let himself peak, wouldn’t let go at all for them, and they had no drug that could force that.

Lucy woke to warmth, softness, and her eyes snapped wide in confusion, but when she turned she met deep amethyst eyes and relaxed, memories of the night before filling her, she glanced up, saw Zens owner smiling down at them and closed her eyes, she was...for the moment at least...safe. Zen had assured her safety but he’d gone so far beyond that, the men walking the catwalks couldn’t know, he’d hidden it too well in their writhing and passionate lovemaking, the cuff around her ankle was gone, and magic filled her body again. 

He drew it from her too, her magic, she felt it reaching right out of her yearning, needing him and it made her mentally stagger because she had no idea what it meant. All she knew was, no matter what, this man...she needed him, couldn’t be separated from him…

She saw Loke, in a guards uniform, not far from Zens owner. Knew where Virgo was too, digging through the rock beneath them.

She slid her hand down his back, pulling herself against him. “You know what I’m doing?” She whispered and he smiled faintly, turning into her to press a kiss to her lips. 

“Counting on it.” He replied. His hand glided down her body and pulled her against him as he rolled to his back and let her move over him again, let her take him. Their movements lazy at first, their bodies waking up into the unfamiliar sensations of pleasure instead of pain.

“Come with me…” She breathed against his lips. 

“Anywhere...I’m yours…” He whispered back and she smiled faintly, Gods help her, she was getting the fuck out of this hell and stealing the Dark Eagle, taking him as her final middle finger to this place. 

She moved on top of him,keeping eyes from the mat that shifted a little when Virgo opened a hole beneath it, She tucked Zens hands beneath him as if she were restraining him, Virgo deftly removing the manacles on his wrists and replacing them with identical mundane ones. Zen shifted, not losing his rhythm as he got on his knees, tucking his legs back and in his haste (seemingly) his feet slid under the mat as he pumped his hips, Lucys knees over his forearms.

“Gods, when he finally chooses to let himself…” His owner breathed from the catwalk, hand inside his robes working his own length as he watched his prized Gladiator lustily take the moaning little blonde slave.

Gods if he’d known he’d have had a parade of blondes for him, he’d dye his own hair blonde, this was glorious, watching that deeply tanned powerfully muscled body work at lust instead of violence. That little slave would certainly bare an incredibly valuable child.

He didn’t notice at all, so enamored with watching his prized fighter take the blonde slave the magic building in the air, he was not a mage, didn’t feel it, it wasn’t until golden sparks started filling the air and the guard near him started laughing joyfully that he tore his eyes from the spectacle beneath him.

The very air was heavy in a golden fog of magic, the Eagles wings wound around him and the slave girl as they started feverishly working their bodies against each other, the girls eyes and the Eagles flashed and glowed gold and the black wings snapped shut around them hiding them from view but blinding light leaked from between a few feathers and Jeris turned to run or scream for help, for more guards, but a sword caught him, pressing into his neck, biting the skin as the guard before him tipped his helmet back to reveal a handsome face, ginger hair and blue tinted sunglasses.

“Ahh ahh, no no you naughty man, watching and jerking off while my princess binds herself to the Archangel mage you have down there. We’ll be keeping him by the way, they’ll be fully mated by the time that light fades, can’t have you bothering them, not that you could, you could bring all of Pergrands army here right now and nothing could hurt them while those wings are around them.” He told him conversationally.

“Release me..how dare…” The sword bit in more and blood dripped down his front, his eyes widening.

“Can’t just be nice with you can I? Ok...fuck you, fuck this place and every single one of you twisted sick bastards who have hurt my Princess, I’m going to level this place before I leave, see to it nobody ever brings another woman here, I’d burn your country to ash if it wouldn’t get me into trouble you piece of filth.” He snarled and rammed the mans forehead into the railing knocking him out before he leaned on the railing, his smile returning as he watched the wings slowly pulse around the couple below.

“I have unlocked the door to their cell and there are traps to prevent us from being disturbed for a while.” Virgo reported, coming up beside him.

Loke smiled and put an arm around her “Good, let's get down to their cell so we can all get the fuck out of here as soon as they’re done.” he said brightly.

Lucy was engulfed in comfort, light, soothing deep and glorious pleasure and….love, she felt him, the man in her arms, who was buried inside her body, whose lips were still sealed over hers. More than just physically, she felt his confusion, his concern for her, his need for her, his willingness to give all he was to her and part of her reached out to him and she felt a part of her, a deep part of her lace with him, he was bare, open to her, his magic flowing into her in immense glorious waves as hers flowed into him, their magic mingling, swirling.

His heart, his memories, all of him came into her and she was overwhelmed, learning quickly her own life, as tragic as it had become was nowhere near as horrific as his had been, the things he’d lived through, survived...tears flowed down her face as it all came into her, she barely noticed them falling from his eyes as all of her memories flowed into him but when she saw them, the idea her pain added to his made her whimper and she started kissing away the tears, cupping his face in her hands, unaware of anything but him, his glowing golden eyes, his full soft lips seeking hers again, his arms encircling her and slowly they relaxed, slowly the light encasing them faded and the wings opened.

She lifted her face from his shoulder and met the warm smiling eyes of her lion.

“Loke!” She breathed, he started to reach for her but a black wing snapped up and the lion chuckled.

“It’s ok...I’ll collect a hug later...master Zen, I am…”

“Leo the lion, I know who and what you are….I...know what you are to her…” He said softly.

Loke bowed “We need to go, I know you two need more time together, but we can’t have that here.” The lion said with a smile and Virgo came forward, holding out some clothes.

Zen helped Lucy untangle herself from him, and they quickly dressed, stepping under Zens mat and Virgo took them down into the ground. Zen wasn’t enthused, but, after all his years inside the pits, there was one thing he knew with certainty, he felt this woman, her bright and beautiful soul sang to him like nothing he’d ever even dreamed, and he would follow her right to his death if she asked him to.

He wanted to find his family, to reunite with them, but even they could wait, this woman, she was his, and he was hers, they were a part of each other now, he knew that, and all that mattered most...was her. So he followed, into the depths of the earth, far from the light he always craved, always felt best under. 

Virgo sealed up the tunnel so no trace of it showed in Zens cell, let them come to what conclusions they wanted, Loke made good on his threats and had the coliseum on fire before they left it. It would slow any pursuit that might happen, if they weren’t presumed dead.

They fled until they were in the southwestern part of Pergrand, then they emerged from the ground and Lucy learned the joy her new mate took in flight. Zen could pour speed into his flight by pushing his magic into his wings and he had magic, a lot of it. 

Now that the shackles were off and he was under the sun, he was bursting with it, that and a seemingly endless need for Lucy. 

They learned a lot about each other as they travelled. Loke helped a lot, sitting down and talking with them every time they stopped to rest. He told them what they had, on instinct, done. 

“We’re...mated?” Zen asked and Loke nodded, smiling as Virgo handed him a bowl of stew.

“Forever?” Lucy added and Loke nodded again “More than that Princess, you gain his lifespan...and as a mated Archangel Mage? He’s not going to age anymore, and now, as his mate, neither will you. You could live...for centuries and when you leave the mortal plains? Zen has a place in the stars and..you will always be with him, your souls have merged, Princess, you will be able to summon Zen to your side more easily than you can summon me.” He told them.

So Lucy looked at him as they flew the next day, crossing into Minstrel where he took them down so they could land near a beautiful town. They would cut north now. Zen, unlike Lucy, had family, and they had agreed they would go to them, but first, she saw people dancing, there was some sort of festival going on and she desperately felt the need to dance. 

She looked over her shoulder, Zen was smiling at her and when she reached her hand out he took it. He looked better than any man she had ever seen, even the gorgeous wizards she had mewled over in Sorcerers weekly so much growing up didn’t hold a candle to him, and...he was hers.

It floored her, a few days ago she had been waiting for death to free her from her misery, mourning a life lost to tragic circumstances. Now, here she was, in a flowy white dress Virgo had made for her, pulling a handsome sexy sweet tempered man who from the beginning, had laid his own safety down to protect her, whose whole heart she knew as well as her own, and she knew he would humor her, that he would dance with her, and she wanted to dance, wanted to be among life and happiness and people who didn’t hate her and wish her dead.

So she pulled her mate into the mass of smiling dancing people and joined them, throwing her arms around Zen as he started moving. He let her lead at first, he only knew how to dance at all because her memories were in him now and what she knew, he knew. They wouldn’t continue to share those things, but the initial mating blended them, Zen could read, write, and speak several languages now, and Lucy, could wield just about any weapon with deadly precision and skill. It was a hell of a trade off.

Now his body was moving against hers, his hands on her waist, hers locked behind his neck as they danced and he pulled her in suddenly, hugging her to him and lifting her off her feet, whirling her around as the music flowed over them. They had gotten decent money for the gold collar that had been around Zens neck, the rubies set into it to mock his choice of wearing his mothers ruby earring had given them good travelling funds, allowed them to get a room in the beautiful little town and eat a hot delicious meal from one of the streetside cafes.

It was how they travelled, they flew all day, settled into some little town at night, and usually made love well into each night, still desperate for each other, their bodies, souls, needing the intimacy and comfort they found in each other.

Lucy needed to feel gentle hands, ens warm and thrilling kisses, she loved hearing him whisper to her in his native language, he had learned it through her, and it sounded so so good coming from him too, especially when she reduced him to gasping it out as she used some of the things she had learned while she had been a slave to drive his body, nobody could ever do this to him, but Lucy could make him quiver with a touch, a caress and he was hard and hungry for her.

He had the same effect on her, one gentle kiss to her wrist and she was wet and wanting and Virgo started, as Lucys spirits watched their Princess stripping her handsome mate the moment they were in their room for the night, to ask about making a potion for her and Loke wagged a finger at her.

“No...Lucy is to be the mother of the Archangel Mages, she and Zen will restore the magic to Earthland through their children. Orders from the King himself, our Princess is to be a mother as soon as Zen can make her one.” He smiled and Virgo nodded, there were smiles through the room at that news.

The pain Zen had endured, the misery and nightmarish life he had led, he was freed by Lucy from the nightmares, just like Lucy was freed from all of her fears of being alone, of being without love, by Zen. He would never leave her, would love her for all time, and she already loved him, let her heart go to him with the rest of her, trusted him with it because he had put his life on the line for her from the moment they had met and she would never forget that.

They were gone with the sunrise, Zen carrying her to the clouds, wheeling and banking through them to make her laugh then pouring magic into his wings so they shot into high speeds and she squealed in delight.

Neither of them knew Bosco, but he knew his family home was outside Palerno, so they started there, and searched the outlying homes until he saw one that made him stop, distant memories triggered in both of them of this beautiful brick and white house with it’s massive porch and private beach.

Zen landed on the beach, setting Lucy on her feet and looking around in wonder. He remembered this place, it was a distant memory, but he remembered it, and stood staring up at the house, Lucy wrapped her arms around him from behind, feeling his uncertainty. How would his family react? Had they forgotten him? Would they...reject him? He didn’t believe they would, his memories of his father were vague but filled with love. He knew his father had adopted children, and he had several siblings now, what if they didn’t like him?

The back door slid open and a tall man with long honey gold hair stepped out onto the deck, looked up, saw Zen...and froze. A moment later another big man emerged, this one with long Platinum blonde hair and when this man emerged, he staggered, grabbing the other mans shoulder.

“Zen...it’s Zen...sweet Gods...It’s ZEN! FATHER!!!” He shouted, voice breaking and the two men started toward them, tears running down their faces, Lucy stepped in front of Zen, feeling his alarm, his fear, and held her hand out, the man with the honey colored hair was grabbed by the other who instantly acknowledged her.

“She’s...his mate…” He said softly and Lucy frowned but nodded.

“I am...and he has been a slave for most of his life, touching, being grabbed, it will alarm him, so...I know you probably really want to...but, don’t hug him…” She said trying to be gentle.

“Can he speak?” The honey haired one asked, baby blue eyes swimming in tears, he was trembling he was so emotionally shaken.

“I can..I just...Farron?” He said, remembering the name that went with those eyes.

Farron put his hand to his mouth, fighting his urge to rush forward and hug the tall man. Nodding, not trusting his voice.

“I’m Kaleb...I guess I’m your...younger brother..” The man with the platinum hair said softly, smiling and wiping his tears from his face, fighting the desire to crush Zen in a hug as badly as Farron was.

“Kaleb…” Zen smiled faintly, and they stood a moment, all processing what was happening, who they all were, that this was real, and Zen enjoyed not being touched for a few second more before a tall man in a fine dark suit staggered up beside Kaleb and gripped his arm to steady himself. Pale jade colored eyes streamed tears as Arman Pradesh looked into the familiar amethyst and gold eyes, so like his own fathers, the long mahogany hair streaked with gold like his departed wifes. He had imagined often how his beloved little boy would have looked had he grown up, and standing before him...was the vision.

“Papa…” Zen breathed and that was the end of him not being touched, Arman lunged and crushed his son in his arms, sobbing as he kissed Zens face, touched his hair, his broad shoulders. Lucy stood crying herself, knowing if she met her father again, their reunion wouldn’t be like this one at all. She’d barely stepped out of the way fast enough to avoid being crushed by Arman.

“My boy...my angel...oh Zen...Gods...how?” Arman was whispering against his sons shoulder.

Zen gripped his fathers shoulders and pushed back, meeting his weeping eyes with his own tear filled ones and smiling, looking toward Lucy.

“I was a slave father, in Pergrand, they took me when momma died...made me a gladiator...Lucy was a slave too, but when she brought to me...we...worked together and...escaped...she is my mate Papa...the other half of me.” Zen said and Lucy stood transfixed as those tear filled jade eyes fell on her and she found herself swept into Armans arms and lifted right off the ground by the tall man.

“My angels angel...oh dear lady, you bring me not just my son but yourself, a new daughter...a sister for Zens brothers and sisters…” He whispered in her hair.

“No matter where you are from, no matter what you came from...we are your family, Lucy...I...I never dreamed I...Zen…” He turned to look at his son with grief filled eyes. “I believed you were dead...my son...I would have moved the nations had I known…” He said in a rasp. Zen shook his head and Lucy caught Armans face between her hands and made him look at her.

“The past is gone...we’re free..together..and here. That’s all that matters.” She said and Armans grief stricken face lifted into a tearful smile.

“Leave it to my son to find such a jewel among the swine of Pergrand.” He said.

“Can I hug you now?” Farron asked in a broken voice and Zen stiffened, but nodded and Lucy laughed as her mates eyes flew wide in alarm when both of his brothers lunged in and he was crushed between them.

“Easy! Easy both of you! Gods we just got him back don’t break him!!” Arman chided.

“Dad?” Arman jerked his head around and so did Lucy, two more men, one a bear of a man, with broad shoulders and thick well defined muscles standing out straining his snug t-shirt and jeans, long black hair loose around his shoulders, the other had blue and black hair, and the image of a man in the middle of his face, both were handsome, and Lucy knew now why Zen was, the whole family was filled with gorgeous men.

“It’s him...it’s Zen…” Arman called in a raspy voice and the one with the blue and black hair ran from the deck as the second one followed close behind and Zen had to bite back more alarm since these two hadn’t been warned about his issues and were immediately hugging him, kissing him.

Lucys eyes widened as more people came out of the house, there was a massive man with spiky blonde hair and a lightning shaped scar over his eye, a man with long emerald hair and elegant clothing, a woman with brunette hair and glasses….Gods and Stars above her mate had a massive family…

It took hours, but finally Lucy and Zen knew who each person was, and the family chef had put together a large dinner. Calls were made, even with all these people it seemed all of Zens family was not there, yet. He had two sisters and a little brother that would be home as fast as possible to see him.

Lucy settled next to Zen on the couch in Armans study after dinner, leaning into his side as he wrapped an arm around her. Both of them were emotionally a little raw from the days events, but both were also happy.

“I’ll have all of your papers drawn up of course, restore you officially on paper to the living, Lucy my dear, what is your full name? Should we be contacting your family?” He asked and Lucy hesitated. The last she had seen her father he’d been about to make her into a slave. The fact she had become one in spite of her best efforts not to, didn’t matter, if her father got his claws into her there was no telling what he would do.

“I...have a father, but...he tried to sell me....” She said quietly, Zen pressed a kiss to her temple, feeling her conflict.

“She’s not ready to see or talk to him.” He told his father. “But her name is Lucy Heartfilia” 

Arman nodded, recognition in his look “Very well, my dear lady...why don’t we just make you officially my daughter then...you two are mated, we can have you married and you can...start over..as Lucy Pradesh.” Arman offered and Lucy smiled, pressing more into Zen, feeling his arm tighten around her. “Yes...please…” She whispered and turned her face into Zens shoulder, he pulled her fully into his lap, wrapping both arms around her protectively, sensing her emotions clashing. 

“As soon as possible Dad.” Zen said and Arman smiled, more than happy to comply.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
Three years later  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0

Jude stopped, glaring and shaking the mud from his hat, he hated these business trips to Magnolia. It made his chest tighten every time he saw the Fairy tail guild. His daughter had loved that guild, had run away to join them.

He’d spent a fortune searching for her, had lost almost everything trying to find her, and now he worked again for the Love and Lucky guild, in charge of their real estate development division. Every time he saw fairy tail his heart hurt. He knew it was his fault, his daughter had fled because of him trying to force her to marry that rat Everlue, the same man who had turned on Jude when Lucy had disappeared, had tried to ruin him completely, but Jude had won those battles.

Instead he’d lost most of his fortune, sold the estate, all in his efforts to find his daughter. It had been Fairy Tail that had ultimately discovered what had happened to her, one of their mages, a pink haired young man had seen her, leaving town aboard a party ship. Jude had found out the ship had been charted by a man named Bora, and...once his mercenaries had inflicted enough pain on the mage, Bora had admitted he had sold Lucy, taken her to Bosco and sold her to slavers from Pergrand...Jude had paid the mercenaries to kill that man and had never felt better about any dark decision he’d made.

Fairy Tail had sent mages on the trail for him, but they had only found Lucy had made it to Pergrand, and there was sold to somebody, they couldn’t learn who, the slave markets in Pergrande kept no such records.

The odds were, since Gladiator owners had been there the day she was sold, that she’d been taken to the Skyreach coliseum...which had fallen, destroyed in a mysterious attack just short of a year later, if she had survived until then...she had died, according to reports, all of the slaves and gladiators in that stadium had died.

His precious girl...to escape him, had run into dangers far beyond her imaginings and his, and now she was gone, dead...because of him she had died a slave and endured Gods only knew what horrors before she had.

He worked, he lived a simple life, and he tried to come to terms with it all, but he never really had. It had now been four years since he had seen her, she would be 20 now, he missed her, wanted to tell her he loved her and he was sorry...so sorry...for all he had done to her.

He was walking past the Guild when Beautiful little boy ran past him, his blond hair already thick and long, in the light rain and cold breeze he was chasing a leaf and laughing.

“Rende!” A deep voice called and Jude stopped as the child almost ran into him, his hands jerking forward when the little boy started to fall, slipping on the slick cobblestone when he turned too fast. He caught the child and instinctively swept him up to his chest protectively. Jude had loved children, he just...hadn’t loved his like he should have. 

The little boy smiled at him and Jude was taken aback by his familiar features, his rich thick golden hair, his eyes though were a deep amethyst color. “Hi!” The boy grinned and Jude smiled back. 

“Well hello there.” He replied. He looked up, almost taking a step back as a tall powerfully built man with the same amethyst eyes as the boy came over. 

“Thank you sir...he forgets to look where he is going sometimes...Rendevere Jude Pradesh...you apologize and thank this nice man for keeping you from falling and ruining your pants.” The man said sternly and the little boy looked wide eyed at his father then shyly at Jude.

“I’m sorry, thank you for saving me.” The little boy said. Jude was taken aback by two things, first the little boys middle name was the same as his own first, and second, his last name was Pradesh...there was only one Pradesh family Jude knew of, Armans, the Boscan Ambassador.

“It’s quite alright...her you go…” He said handing the boy over to the taller man who hugged his child and kissed his temple before ruffling his hair. The man looked back at him. 

“Are you...from Bosco?” Jude asked, the man smiled knowingly. “Yes, and yes, Arman Pradesh is my father...I’m Zen, Zen Galasfriel Pradesh. He said, shifting his son to his hip so he could extend a hand to shake.

Jude noted the thick gold band around the mans wrist, the band around his finger, what stopped him short was the name engraved in the golden band. He knew it was a Boscan tradition, Boscan men that were married, proud of their families, wore those thick wrist bands of gold, the gems were the birthstones of their wife and children. 

The name on the band...it read “Lucy, forever my Angel” and...his daughter Lucy...her birthstone was in the band, it could be the boys, it could be an amazing coincidence...the little boys middle name was Jude…

“There you both are, getting soaked, Zen bring him back inside before he catches….” They all turned and Jude dropped his hat, his briefcase, his jaw. Walking toward him, her golden hair piled into a messy bun on her head, her brown eyes wide...was his daughter.

“Lucy?” Zen called to her, frowning, feeling her emotions flatline then spin into disbelief and turmoil.

She blinked…”Father…” She said softly and Zens eyes flew wide, he looked in amazement at the man before him and suddenly saw it, the resemblance was small, but it was there.

“He’s your Papa Mommy?” The little boy asked and Lucy nodded slowly, walking to Zen and stepping into his side, grateful he wrapped an arm around her because she might just fall over.

“Yes baby...this is your Grandfather.” She said quietly.

“Like Gumpa?” Rende asked, looking at Jude doubtfully, this man did not have his grandfathers warm loving green eyes, nor his bright smile.

“No...Gumpa is your Daddys Daddy, this man..is Mommies Daddy...and he isn’t like your Gumpa.” Lucy said.

Jude almost staggered at the words, tears filling his eyes.

“Lucy...I...I looked for you...I...please...let me apologize...please…” He said in a broken voice. Dearest Gods she was alive...married, to the son of Arman Pradesh it seemed, and...she was a mother...which made him...He looked at the little boy, now he openly cried...he had a grandson...a gorgeous grandson…

Lucys eyes brightened, but she held her tears back, she didn’t trust her father, not at all. “I’m married Father, this is my husband Zen, and our son Rendevere...and..if you want to be a part of our lives...well...an apology is a start I guess.” She said.

Jude bit his lip, a sob escaping him, “Thank you...Lucy...oh Lucy...I...I’m so glad you’re alive...I...my beautiful girl...I love you…” he managed.

Lucy lost her hold and tears slipped down her face.

“You hurt me, you drove me out alone into the world and...terrible things happened to me...you ignored me, valued money and things more than me...my son has never known a moment without love Father, he’s grown so far surrounded by a loving family...Zens family. And i wasn’t ready to talk to you...but...since you’re here, and we’re here visiting Bickslow, Zens brother. How about we...talk?” She offered.

She had meant to contact him, just kept puting it off because she didn’t know how to talk to him. She knew what he’d done, how he’d searched, given up everything trying to find her...and that knowledge helped her handle how much she resented him.

But now...her son was watching, and she wanted Rende to know his Momma forgave people, even people who had hurt her badly, and rende deserved to know his Grandfather, the one who was not his beloved Gumpa but who could be a good Grandpa.

“So...you’re my Grandpa?” Rende asked.

“Yes...dear boy...I’m your Grandpa…” Jude said shakily and Zen strode forward then, and Rende reached out as soon as he was close so Jude could take the little boy in his arms while Zen turned and wrapped his around his wife because he knew she needed to be held right then.

They had come far in the last three years...Jude still needed to meet his Grandaughter Layla, the one year old little girl was still inside the Guildhall being spoiled by her uncle Bickslow, and while it didn’t show yet, Lucy was pregnant again, so Jude didn’t know it yet, but he was about to suddenly have a much much bigger family than he’d had before little Rende had chased the leaf into the street…..

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


End file.
